Nine in the afternoon
by Dm Tayashi
Summary: Deixe-me ser aquele que carrega o seu mundo. Amigo secreto MDF


**Nine in the afternoon**_  
Por Dm Tayashi_

-

_Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good, just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon_

_-_

Caminhava pelo lugar sem pressa, apenas absorvendo os momentos que passara por ali.

Era seu mês de ir até o lugar que a Mestra deixara, para certificar-se de que tudo estava nos conformes.

Entrou em cada sala calmamente, com o sol alto no céu e o barulho das folhas nas árvores.

Depois de ter entrado no último quarto, sentou-se em um dos degraus das escadas que ficavam voltadas para o centro do lugar, com aquela pequena fonte de bambu batendo a cada vez que a água enchia.

Dois anos...

Já se passara dois anos desde a morte da Mestra Genkai, e sempre que ela voltava nesse lugar, ela descobria que nunca ia doer menos.

Sobressaltou-se quando ouviu barulho de passos em sua direção.

- Botan?

Levantou-se em um pulo e direcionou seus grandes olhos para o local de onde ela achou que vinha a voz.

- Kurama? O que está fazendo aqui?

-

Não se surpreendeu ao sentir a energia de Botan preenchendo o recinto.

Sabia que a jovem não ia deixar de ir a casa apenas porque estava com uma 'gripe'. Devia ter desconfiado, mesmo porque fora Yusuke que havia ligado, e não o Sr. Koenma ou a própria.

- Achei que esse fosse o meu mês de cuidar da casa – Preferiu mentir; Se contasse que fora armação de Yusuke, sabia que ela mataria o detetive.

- Ah.

Viu ela sentar-se novamente e caminhou, parando em pé do lado dela.

- Sabe – Ela olhava para frente, com as mãos cruzadas sobre os joelhos – Você não ganha dinheiro ficando de pé.

Sorriu levemente, seguindo a sugestão de Botan e sentando-se do seu lado.

Ficaram em um silêncio calmo, ouvindo apenas o barulho do pedaço de bambu e o canto dos passarinhos.

- Porque você está tão diferente, Botan?

-

Assustou-se com a pergunta; Não o suficiente para dar um pulo no local onde ela estava sentada, mas o suficiente para fazer seu coração disparar.

- Diferente?

Olhou para ele com seus grandes, _grandes _olhos violetas, com dúvida estampada neles.

- Sim. Sei que nós nunca conversamos muito – Ele deu um riso baixo – Talvez nunca tenhamos trocado mais do que cinco frases, mas isso não significa que eu não reparo nos outros.

Ficou com as bochechas rosadas ao vê-lo olhando para ela, com os olhos fechados e o típico sorriso bondoso em seu rosto.

- Nada... Eu só... Esse lugar me deixa assim, sabe? – Ela deu de ombros.

Sentia ainda o olhar dele queimando-lhe o rosto, mas não se atreveu a olhar de volta.

- Eu não sei explicar o porquê – Ela esticou seu braço e ficou mexendo na grama relativamente alta do terreno – Só sei que sempre que eu venho aqui eu lembro de coisas.

- Que coisas? – O ruivo perguntou, curioso, mas desviando o olhar do rosto dela.

Ela virou o rosto e o olhou, com um sorriso que segurava o peso de todos os mundos em suas costas.

- Coisas que, provavelmente, não interessariam o maior ladrão dos três mundos.

-

Ele entendeu a deixa e ficou olhando pra frente enquanto, com sua visão periférica, percebera que Botan tinha virado sua cabeça para frente, observando a paisagem mas sem realmente vê-la.

- E você?

- Eu o que? – Olhou pra ela, que agora estava de olhos fechados, sentindo o sol queimar-lhe o rosto e o colo. Ela estava usando uma regata branca, que realçava, de uma maneira sutil, sua pele alva e seus longos cabelos azuis.

Ela estava tão serena e tão convidativa que ele não teve como não responder.

- Parece que você fica mais contemplativo quando está aqui – Ela assoprou sua franja, agora um pouco mais longa, para longe de seus olhos.

- Eu também tenho coisas para lembrar.

E pela primeira vez naquele dia, _ou talvez em sua vida inteira, _ele realmente olhou dentro de seus olhos.

_E ela nunca lhe parecera tão bonita._

Os cabelos azuis, que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, balançavam conforme a brisa; Os olhos eram de um tom róseo com várias cores se misturando e revelando diversas coisas, mas ao mesmo tempo escondendo muitas outras. Seus lábios formavam uma linha fina, com os cantos levemente levantados, sorrindo para ele.

_Tão, tão bonita._

- Você não vai mesmo me contar que coisas são essas?

Ela deu de ombros – Você não se interessaria.

Ela o encarou, com dúvida no olhar.

Kurama continuou com sua expressão calma, mas seus olhos, _aqueles _olhos estavam levemente fechados com a sombra do Youko milenar sobre eles, assustando-a e deixando-a tensa.

_Mas ao mesmo tempo ela sabia que nunca esqueceria aqueles olhos amarelados._

- Você se surpreenderia, Botan.

-

Ela soltou o ar que não sabia que estava segurando mas sem nunca desviar daqueles tão bonitos e assustadores olhos.

- Sinto saudade daquele tempo, sabe? – Ela ficou mexendo o dedo indicador no piso de madeira, sem nunca formar um padrão – De quando estávamos todos juntos, mesmo com as dificuldades.

Ela abaixou os olhos e ficou olhando para sua mão, que se mexia involuntariamente sobre o piso de madeira.

- Sinto saudades da Mestra por aqui – Ela olhou para o horizonte – Sinto saudades de quando tudo parecia ser mais fácil, apesar de ter sido a época mais difícil de toda nossa vida.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, incentivando-a a continuar.

- Não sei... Por mais que tivéssemos torneios, e youkais e sabe-se lá o que mais, o fardo de carregar o peso deste mundo, de carregar as almas, naquela época, não parecia tão pesado.

Não teve coragem de olhar nos olhos dele de novo. Sabia que, se olhasse, falaria mais do que deveria.

- Era como se... – Ela respirou fundo e sorriu tristemente, olhando para baixo – Era como se, de alguma maneira, eu pudesse dividir com vocês, com alguns mais e com outros menos, aquele peso, mas sem nunca fazer com que vocês o sentissem diretamente.

- E você? Quais coisas são essas que você gosta de se lembrar?

-

Quando ele olhou para ela, com aquele sorriso triste no rosto, ele percebeu que tinha se enganado da primeira vez.

_Ela era mais bonita quando estava triste._

Em um impulso, ele levou sua mão – _grande, calejada, com o peso das mortes que já causou – _até a – _pequena, gentil, com o peso das almas que ela já carregou _– mão dela, que estava pousada sobre a coxa dela.

Ficou brincando com os, agora gelados, dedos de sua mão, que parecia menor ainda dentro da mão dele.

Lembrou-se que, no passado, ele já tinha se perguntado se a pele dela era macia. Não lembrava em qual ocasião, mas sabia, _tinha certeza, _de que já havia se perguntado isso.

Pode confirmar agora, ao fechar sua mão, deixando a dela entre a sua.

- Você fica mais bonita quando sorri.

Olhou para o braço dela. Viu que ela tinha se arrepiado, não sabia se com o comentário ou se com a mão dela ainda presa pela dele e continuou subindo o olhar.

Ela estava respirando forte, com o peito mexendo-se rapidamente para cima e para baixo e seu rosto estava corado, com os olhos arregalados.

- E eu gosto dos seus olhos – Ele continuou, sorrindo ternamente para ela – Seus olhos são a janela de sua alma.

Riu baixo – Clichê, não?

- Um pouco – Olhou para ela e, apesar da respiração irregular e do leve rubor em sua face, ela lhe sorria.

- Eu também sinto falta daqueles tempos – Ele começou a falar, ainda brincando com a mão dela – Das trapalhadas do Yusuke, do Kuwabara tentando ficar com a Yukina...

- ...E com o Hiei tentando matá-lo por conta disso – Os dois riram baixo, um riso saudoso.

- Como você disse, sinto saudade de quando era tudo mais fácil, mesmo sendo mais difícil. Não sei.

Ficaram olhando para frente, ainda de mãos dadas.

- Posso te pedir um favor? – Ela o olhou, acenando com a cabeça, incentivando-o a continuar – São dois, na verdade.

- Não abuse de minha boa vontade, Kurama! – Ela bateu com a sua outra mão do braço dele, rindo.

- Não vou, prometo! – Ele disse, rindo também – É que, dependendo da sua reação ao segundo favor, eu gostaria que você nunca deixasse de cumprir o primeiro.

- Certo... Prometo tentar ter uma reação boa – Ela cruzou os dedos e beijou o nó deles, sorrindo.

- Não pare de sorrir, ok? Você fica, como já disse, muito mais bonita quando sorri – Ele disse, sorrindo para a cara assustada dela – Eu senti saudades disso também. Do seu sorriso. Ele fazia com que tudo ficasse mais fácil.

Ele voltou seu olhar para a mão dela – Depois da luta contra o Karasu, lembro de você sorrindo, não sei se diretamente para mim, mas eu acreditei que tudo ia melhorar.

- E qual o segundo? – Ela perguntou, sussurrando. Ficou com medo de quebrar o momento se falasse mais alto.

Ele apertou a mão dela mais forte, sem nunca machucá-la.

- Deixe-me ser aquele que carrega o _seu _mundo.

-

O sol, que no início da conversa estava bem alto no céu, agora já estava mais baixo, dando a entender que já se passava das quatro da tarde.

A brisa morna do início da tarde, estava dando lugar ao vento gelado do início da noite, fazendo as folhas das árvores balançarem cada vez mais.

Não se escutava mais os passarinhos voando de uma árvore para outra. O único som de algo se movendo era o barulho da fonte, que quando o bambu enchia de água batia do outro lado e voltava.

_Deixe-me ser aquele que carrega o seu mundo._

Ele ainda segurava fortemente a mão dela, mas olhava para frente, sem intimidá-la com o olhar.

_Deixe-me ser..._

Ele percebera, enquanto ela ainda estava presa em seus pensamentos, que ela não era mais bonita quando estava triste, nem quando carregava todos os mundos em suas costas.

Ela era mais bonita quando todos os mundos que ela era, que ela tinha dentro de si, se resumiam em um simples e singelo sorriso.

_Deixe-me ser aquele..._

Virou o rosto dele delicadamente com sua mão, olhando dentro de seus olhos verdes.

_...Aquele que carrega..._

Estaria disposta a deixá-lo saber tudo sobre sua vida? A levá-lo como acompanhante para o casamento de Yusuke com Keiko?

...A mostrar para ele, que de quem ela mais sentiu falta esse tempo todo fora dele?

Os olhos dele estavam sorrindo para ela; a boca, semi aberta, sorria apenas com o canto direito dos lábios levantados.

Aproximou-se dele e beijou seus lábios. Fechou os olhos enquanto sentia a mão dele abraçá-la pela cintura trazendo-a para perto, enquanto a outra mão ainda estava segurando a sua.

_Seu mundo._

-

_Seus olhos são do tamanho da lua  
Você poderia, porque você pode, então você faz  
Nós estamos nos sentindo tão bem, do nosso jeito  
Quando são nove da tarde_

_

* * *

_**N/A: **Presente de amigo secreto do Fórum MDF para a Pri. Espero que tenha gostado!  
A música se chama _Nine in the afternoon - Panic! At the Disco.  
_

Beijos,

_YuYu Hakusho e seus personagens não me pertencem._


End file.
